Ending Of Friendship, Beginning Of Hell
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: A painful journey begins when Niomi declares the ending of her and Mokuba's friendship. Soon Niomi finds another and, without knowing, falls in love with him. Now Mokuba must choose between his only brother or his one true love. There is character death!
1. You're No Longer My Friend

Chapter 1  
  
"Domin Eley Express!" the news person called out. Ah yes, newspaper day. The day Niomi despised most. The whole staff of the newspaper were all girls, girls who also hated Niomi for not joining their click. They'd usually write untrue lies about Niomi in the paper and Niomi would usually ignore it. However, today was different.  
"Paper?" the news person asked Niomi. Niomi was searching through her locker for her books.  
"No thanks" Niomi said, still rummaging through her locker. The girl handed it to Niomi. Niomi turned and looked at the newspaper, then the girl. The newspaper was 25 yen. Niomi usually never bothered.  
"But..."  
"No. I think you should have it for free. You might want to read it." The girl disappeared into the hallway. Niomi stared down at the newspaper. They wrote a lot of things about her, but never did they actually want her to read them.  
Niomi opened the newspaper. She slowly read the first page. She suddenly felt a merge of anger and betrayal. She rolled up the newspaper and stomped down the hall.  
Mokuba was tidying his locker like he did after every lunch hour. He was suddenly hit straight off the side of his head. He quickly turned to see an angry Niomi.  
"Why did you do that?! I paid attention last night in our study group!" Niomi hit him again, this time across the cheek. Mokuba had his hand on his cheek, blankly from shock.  
"We made a vow that we would keep each other's secrets. And just when you think you can trust your best friend, you can't!" Mokuba still was lost and hurt by these words.  
"What are you talking about?!" Mokuba finally had the courage to ask.  
"Well, why don't you take a look at the school newspaper, traitor!" Niomi shoved it in Mokuba's face. Mokuba took the paper and looked at it. Mokuba fell silent.  
"I didn't think that he'd tell?" was all Mokuba could say before Niomi jumped at him and slammed him to the ground. She punch him across his face, and was about to punch him again when the teacher stopped them.  
"Miss Gardener and Mr... Kaiba. Fighting is strictly forbidden here. I will have to call your sister and your brother immediately!" A few minutes after, Mokuba and Niomi both sat across from each other, waiting for their older siblings to come. Niomi glared at Mokuba. Mokuba had an ice pack up to his cheek as he stared speechlessly at Niomi.  
Both Mokuba and Niomi were holding back tears. They both knew it. Finally Tea and Seto arrived at their school.  
"Niomi?" Tea walked in and towards Niomi. Niomi got up and glared at Mokuba while doing so.  
"Mokuba." Mokuba's head shot up from Niomi to Seto. Mokuba jumped up to his brother's side. For the first time in his life, Mokuba was scared of Niomi. As they walked out the door Niomi whispered to Mokuba.  
"There is no use for this friendship. It is over forever." Niomi walked away, still glaring steadily at Mokuba. Mokuba was gripping Seto's trenchcoat tightly, holding back tears and fear.  
Mokuba watched as Niomi got into Tea's car and drove away with the most death-like look ever. Mokuba stopped, watching the car grow tinier and tinier. Suddenly a song he had heard earlier came to him.  
  
Too much of heaven, can bring you under ground...  
  
Heaven...can always turn around... Too much of heaven, a life was all hell bound... Heaven... the killer makes no sound...  
"Mokuba." Mokuba turned in surprised when he heard Seto call for him. Now even Seto's regular look (which is an unhappy one) made Mokuba feel worse. Mokuba sat on the other end of the limo away from Seto. He had been banging his head against the window ever since they had entered it. Seto stared blankly at the young boy. Mokuba's forehead was starting to turn red. Mokuba was doing it for a logical reason. First, pain was the key to holding back uprising tears. Next, he wondered how he could ever betray Niomi like he did. And finally, he felt angry knowing Niomi had just dropped him like that. "Mokuba, stop." Just that little command released the awaiting tears. Seto shifted over next to Mokuba and put his arms around Mokuba. Before they could lock around Mokuba's body, Mokuba pushed away. Not even his brother could cure his pain. When the limo stopped, Mokuba ran right out the door and into his room. He locked the door and slammed himself on his bed. He cried like never before. Seto knocked on the door. "Go away. Leave me alone. And go get a life!" Mokuba called back through tears. Seto was drawn back by shock. His own Mokuba had talked back. Seto walked over to the nearest phone and started to dial Tea's phone number. Just as he did, someone was trying to call him. "Kaiba?" "Gardener?" "Is what I think happening?" "Happening?" "Mokuba and Niomi aren't friends anymore. That's gonna lead to bad news." "Look Gardener, Mokuba doesn't need Niomi. He never did. It is the fact that Niomi won't have any friends that is causing Mokuba to act this way." There was a long pause. "You mean, he's talked back to you? I know Niomi would do that to me, but to you?" "Gardener, stay out of my business. Mokuba never needed Niomi. Ever. He was going to ditch her someday or the other." "Kaiba. They've been friends since preschool. They were really close. And I think if Mokuba was ever gonna ditch Niomi, he would've done it by now." Seto hung up. As much as he hated it, she was right. Mokuba really, truly liked Niomi, and needless to say, so did himself. "S-stop c-crying M-Mokuba..." Mokuba struggled to say to himself through thousands of tears. Mokuba tried taking deep breaths. But every deep breath only last for 2 seconds. Mokuba kept gasping for air he was crying so hard. Mokuba finally did one thing that was bound to work. He slapped himself. Immediately Mokuba stopped and all was quiet. 'I can do this. It's not like the end of the world...' Mokuba said to himself, 'But it's only the end of the world if your only love hates you...' ************************************************************* Hopefully this will come out a long chapter. I hope you guys liked the beginning of hell. But there is so much more to this story you can't handle it. I just hope to get down all the chapters I've been missing. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! please. 


	2. First Day Against You

Chapter 2  
  
Mokuba declared that he could face Niomi the next day, he just didn't know how. Mokuba took deep breathes as Seto dropped him off. Mokuba had refused to tell Seto anything about his situation. Mokuba jumped out and ran to his locker as fast as he could.  
Maybe if he went to places at fast speed, Niomi wouldn't notice him. Mokuba went to his locker and opened it, hiding his face as best he could. He then heard Niomi, laughing. Mokuba closed his locker a bit and looked into the hallway. There was Niomi walking alongside the big bully in elementary school, Carlo.  
"Well, look what the cat hacked up" Carlo and Niomi approached Mokuba and slammed his locker shut.  
"Um, hey, Carlo..." Mokuba was already trailing off from fear, "And Niomi."  
"Niomi told me all about you, and as I see it, your dead meat." Mokuba jumped in fright. He turned to Niomi. She had an evil grin on her face. Carlo began to move in.  
"Um... Niomi. Aren't you going to stop him?" Mokuba hit his locker, he was closed in, "I mean, he is Suzuki's brother." Niomi chuckled.  
"Oh, so you think that I'll always be at your rescue even though you betrayed me and we ended our friendship?" Niomi asked, "Because me and the other bullies, including the high school ones, have created a treaty among each other. And the thing is, I'm now part of their bully group."  
Mokuba gasped. His worst dream had come true. Thinking that one day they might not be friends anymore, Mokuba believed that if they were to not be friends, Niomi would become a bully because of all her fighting skills.  
"Yeah. And now Niomi and I are gonna kick your ass. You bastard." Mokuba pushed Carlo forward, giving him space to move away from the locker and not be cornered.  
"I'm no bastard Carlo."  
"Yeah? Well, your dad is dead ain't he?" Mokuba felt anger rise within himself he turned to Niomi.  
"You told?!"  
"Hey, at least it wasn't to all the school paper crew."  
"How could you say that?! I told..." Mokuba crashed into his locker. His text book had been smacked into his forehead by Carlo. Niomi and Carlo laughed as they left Mokuba's limp body on the ground. ************************************************************************  
Mokuba ran to his classroom with his text book in his hands. Mokuba tried to hide his text book on his side as he entered his classroom.  
"Mr. Kaiba, is that my text book that is all red at the corner?" Mokuba turned and handed the book to his teacher.  
"Sorry Miss Moime"  
"Mokuba, is this blood on my text book?!"  
"No ma'am, it's just juice." Mokuba felt worse he lied. He could hear Niomi and Carlo laughing in the back of the classroom. Mokuba was trying to hold back the enormous insult he wanted to shut out so bad.  
"Well, that bleeding cut explains a lot. What happened?" Mokuba turned to the back of the class. Niomi gave the death-like look again.  
"Well, ma'am. That's a really good question. Why don't we ask my good friend Niomi what happened to me?" Mokuba had walked down to the back of the class and slammed his hands on Niomi';s desk.  
"Well? Do tell us, Miss Gardener" Miss Moime went on. Mokuba gave a grin over to Niomi. Niomi glared then stood up.  
"The poor boy hurt himself Miss Moime." Everyone turned to Mokuba. Mokuba gasped.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well..." Niomi smirked at Mokuba, "He was so dumb, that he smacked his forehead because he knew that he was so stupid. I saw the whole thing." Mokuba's mouth dropped. The whole class fell into laughter. Mokuba's hands curled into fists.  
"Oh really?" Everyone fell silent as Mokuba tackled Niomi to the ground. They started a huge fight. The teacher repeated herself to stop, but Niomi and Mokuba wouldn't. The teacher even tried to break up the fight, which was useless. They were killing each other. ************************************************************************  
"Ok, I understand Miss Moime." Mokuba and heard Tea say as Tea and Seto exited the principal's office and walked towards the nurse's station.  
"Can you believe Mokuba and Niomi had a second fight? It's not like them at all."  
"I always knew Mokuba had it in him."  
"Kaiba! Get serious! That principal is asking for an immediate transfer if we don't clean up their act!" Seto fell silent.  
"So what do we do?"  
"We both approach them and see what the problem is."  
"Fine. But you know how I hate team work."  
"When the teammate is you, I hate it too." Seto and Tea opened the door to the nurse's station. There were their two siblings, covered in their own blood all over. ************************************************************************Ok, so that was the second chapter of hell, whaoo! Ok, why I'm I happy? This is not a happy moment! Mokuba and Niomi just had a huge fight! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. You Turned Me Against My Brother

Chapter 3  
  
"Mokuba? What happened?" Seto asked as he noticed a cut on his forehead, a scrape on his knee, and a black eye. It was proven, Mokuba looked horrible.  
"Well?" Mokuba looked up from laying sideways on his head, which was rested on the table.  
"What?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"Nothing" now Seto gave him an angry face. Mokuba was playing him as if he was born yesterday, and Seto was the older, more dominant brother.  
"Mokuba, tell me what happened at school" Seto said, now with a more demand in his voice.  
"Nothing" Mokuba now said with a more defensive way. Seto crossed his arms, he started to tap his foot. He usually did that when he was angry, but keeping most of it in.  
"Mokuba" Seto said more sternly. Mokuba lifted up his head from the table.  
"What?"  
"Mokuba!"  
"What do you want?!" now Seto was glaring at Mokuba. Mokuba going a little off the edge.  
"What happened to turn you out like this?"  
"Nothing! Now leave me alone!" Mokuba got up from the table and starting walking up to his room.  
"Mokuba! Get back here!"  
"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" now Mokuba ran to his room. He slammed the door as he entered his room. Where was all this anger coming from? Was he actually angry at Niomi? If so, why was he taking it out on his brother, the one person that has and always will be standing by him?  
Mokuba couldn't understand. Couldn't understand his anger, and his love. Or did he love anymore? Life wasn't making sense anymore.  
A few hours had gone by, and Mokuba still sat in the same position. It wasn't like he was bored or anything, he was just too deep in thought. Seto then called up for him.  
"Mokuba! You have to at least eat dinner!" Dinner? Already? Had he been lost in thought for that long? But for some reason, he didn't feel as if he could eat anything at all. He felt sick to his stomach now to think of it.  
Even so, Mokuba didn't answer. For some odd reason, he was going to keep his promise to himself, never to talk to Seto again. Mokuba could hear the footsteps of someone walking towards his room. Mokuba prepared for the worst.  
"Mokuba, what happened?! This isn't like you?!" Mokuba turned on his side, so that his back would face Seto. Mokuba soon felt a hand grab his arm and turn him so that he was facing Seto.  
"Mokuba!" Mokuba kicked Seto in the stomach, hard. Seto released Mokuba's arm and was blown a few steps backwards. Mokuba had launched a full-powered kick... at Seto. Seto stood there with shock. Mokuba just glared at Seto, keeping his ground. Mokuba, realizing what he had done, fell to the ground.  
"I-I'm sorry, Big Brother..." Mokuba was on his hands and knees. Tears trickled down his cheeks. Seto stood there, watching his kid brother cry on his hands and knees. Seto would've went over and comforted him, but Mokuba had never done such a thing as this before.  
Seto just glared at Mokuba, then turned for the door. He was about to exit Mouba's room, when he felt a tug on his trenchcoat. Seto turned and looked down. His brother was still crying, but this time was trying to make out words.  
"P-Please Big B-Brother, don't leave me like Mom, Dad, and Niomi did. I hate being... alone." Seto kneeled down in front of Mokuba. Mokuba fell into Seto's shoulder, crying into his trenchcoat. Seto lifted his hands and placed them on Mokuba's back.  
"I'm s-sorry S-Seto, this is all my fault. E-Everything is. Y-You almost l-losing your c-company. Y-You losing Mom. Y-You almost l-losing that duel to N-Noah. Y-You l-losing a g-good family that could've adopted y- you. Y-You losing..."  
"Mokuba, ssh. Don't waist your energy." Seto whispered Mokuba now let himself completely fall into Seto's arms. Seto held him close. Mokuba still had his head stuffed into Seto's trenchcoat. Seto closed his eyes and rested his head on Mokuba's.  
Before long, Mokuba had fallen asleep in Seto's arms. Seto opened his eyes, realizing how quiet it had gotten since Mokuba had stopped crying. Seto scooped Mokuba up and walked him to his bed. Seto laid Mokuba on his bed. Seto stroked his hand through his hair before heading out of the room.  
"Big Brother?" Seto turned to Mokuba's tear-stained face. Seto gave Mokuba a warm smile and walked over to Mokuba's bed. Mokuba sat himself upright as Seto sat next to Mokuba.  
"Yeah Kiddo?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don't need to be Mokuba."  
"Yes I do!" Mokuba said it with an offensive tone. Seto stared at Mokuba for a while. Mokuba looked down, "Sorry."  
"Mokuba, all that stuff that happened wasn't your fault."  
"Ye..."  
"No it wasn't. I would've risked my company any day to get your soul back. Mom chose to have you, and I'm happy she did. I would've lost a duel any time if it ment having you back on my side cheering me on all the way. I couldn't have made it if we were separated. I couldn't live knowing you weren't with me. Because I love you, and I always will."  
Mokuba looked down so that his eyes were shaded. A tear fell down his face.  
"I love you too, Big Brother. I couldn't live without you!" Mokuba looked up in his brother daring blue eyes. Mokuba hugged Seto as hard as he could. Mokuba was now feeling drowsy from all this crying and sadness.  
"And I, you." Was all Mokuba heard before falling into a deep sleep. ************************************************************************ Well, I'd like to thank Greenwood Dancer for reviewing. This 3rd chapter is coming out from yours truly, Hikari! Now if you don't mind, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. I Am The Cause Of Your Forever Disappear...

Chapter 4  
  
Mokuba walked into his school with no fear at all. After explaining what had happened, Seto had encouraged Mokuba to go to school without fear at all. After explaining some fighting techniques, (but only using it for the art of self-defense) Mokuba felt that he wanted to face Carlo and Niomi already.  
Mokuba walked over to his locker. There was a note stuck to it. Mokuba imagined that they wanted to arrange a fight sometime after school but hadn't the time to ask him in person. Mokuba felt a little disappointed at that fact, but read the note anyway:  
Dear Mokuba,  
If you so much as value your brother's life, you will meet me at Downtown Domino at 9:00am sharp. Do not come with anyone. There is also some other people here that you might recognize. Chicken out, and let's say, your brother won't be there anymore.  
Carlo  
Mokuba was drawn back by shock. First of all, how could Seto, the strongest person Mokuba knew, be taken prisoner by Carlo like an amateur? Second of all, why Mokuba? Usually they would capture himself and do something like this to his Big Brother, so why him? Third of all, what were they planning to do when Mokuba did show up? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.  
The bell rang. Mokuba would have to scurry fast to get to his next class. But insteda he turned towards the door out of school. He ran out to the sidewalk, and started scampering to the bus stop. Luckily, he had just made it when it had stopped at the stop sign. Mokuba jumped in and paid some change at the front of the bus.  
Mokuba walked to the back. Even though he tried not to notice, he could see people staring at him. Mokuba sat in the back trying to hold back tears. He couldn't cry, not while Seto was the one at risk. He knew he had to be strong, like Seto had always told him.  
After a while of waiting, Mokuba looked at his watch. It was 8:45am. He was starting to worry that he wouldn't make it there in time. But that wasn't going to be the way Seto would die because of him. Mokuba grabbed the stop line thing and pulled on it. The bus pulled to a stop.  
"Thanks, see ya!" Mokuba called by as he ran to the front of the bus and ran out onto the sidewalk. Mokuba kept a careful look at his watch as he ran. Time was running out, faster then he thought it would. Mokuba's backpack flipped up and down as he ran towards Downtown Domino. Just as he looked up, he ran straight into a stop sign.  
Mouba fell backwards and looked up. He sat there in shock, he wasn't hurt, at least he didn't feel it. A picture of Niomi appeared at that moment. She was smiling and winking at Mokuba. Mokuba was starting to remember the good days, the days they were friends. The days they stood up for each other. But those days seemed so far away now.  
Now snapping back to reality, he looked at his watch. Time was almost up. Mokuba jumped back up and ran the rest of the way to Downtown Domino. Mokuba skidded into an alley.  
"Leave my brother alone!" Mokuba noticed that it wasn't only Carlo there. There was Suzuki and bullies from all over town. One bully held an unconscious Seto in his arms. And another bully held an unconscious Niomi in their arms. Mokuba looked at his love and his brother then turned to Carlo.  
"What have you done to them?!" Carlo chuckled and walked over to Mokuba. He placed his arm around Mokuba.  
"Well, it's quite simple. Just a few beatings, and suddenly, blood is everywhere." Mokuba smacked Carlo's arm off.  
"Why are you doing this?!" Suzuki now chuckled.  
"That answer is even simpler. I guess the old saying is true, you don't really know what you've got... till it's gone. And that's what we plan to do." Mokuba launched himself at Suzuki. Suzuki caught his fist and twisted it back. Mokuba cried out in pain.  
"You see Mokuba, you've always had a guardian and or a protector by your side, and at first, it was cute. Then, it got annoying" Mokuba slowly got up from the blow, "So we decided you just can't have both of them, so why don't we force you to give up one." Mokuba was still confused.  
"But Niomi doesn't protect me? She hates me now." Carlo laughed out loud.  
"Do you seriously believe she hated you? Sure she was mad, but as your brother use to say, no one can stay mad at you for long. But that was not what I believed" Carlo continued, "You see, me and the others were always plotting against you and your brother for a while now, and so far, the plan was going to succeed. So we let Niomi in on our secret. She disagreed. She decided that she would beat you up, but never to inquire to actually hurt you. So, we thought, she might as well go down with your brother."  
Anger and fury rose deep inside Mokuba. Actually hurt him? She actually did hurt him. She had beaten him up for her own pleasure and joined the bully gang which hated Mokuba's guts. What was she talking about? After about a minute of hate flowing through him, Mokuba spoke.  
"So, what do you want to do now?"  
"That's actually easy" Suzuki began, "We don't really feel like killing both of them, we want a little more pleasure, so we would kill one of them. Then we thought, how bout we ask Mokuba which one we should kill. I mean, who knows who he'll pick, ether one will be a painful one. So it's your choice. Pick one you want to live and go on in this word."  
Mokuba paused. He was about to shout a name, but he decided to wait and think about his decision. He could kill Niomi. After all, he was angry at her. But Niomi also had a long life ahead of her, she would never be able to live long enough to actually have a taste of life. And he would have to deal with Tea afterwards. And she was his first and only love and friend.  
But how could he kill his brother? His brother was the one remaining of his family. The one last guardian he had to watch over him. The one last person on the earth that he loved more then ever. He knew that even if they had a fight, that they wouldn't just break up like that. They would stick together for life. And if Seto died, Mokuba would be the one going to the orphanage and someone would take over the one thing Seto had pride in, other then his one and only brother.  
But how could Mokuba live? Live knowing he had killed someone? Someone he once loved? Someone who protected him, even if it ment hurting herself in the process? Someone who was the only person who he could call "friend" other then Seto? (Don't worry, I know what who your thinking should live.) But could he live knowing he killed his brother as well?  
"Well?" Carlo finally asked, bored of the thinking already. Mokuba was running out of time. He needed to chose fast, before they killed both Niomi and Seto. Seto popped into Mokuba's head. He was at least 6 or 7, the age when they were in the orphanage. He was smiling, the smile that he use to smile with. Then Niomi popped in as well. It was when they were both about 3. Niomi was smiling at Mokuba with her friendly smile.  
Mokuba then realized how much both ment to him, that even though Niomi and Mokuba had ended their friendship a few days ago, they still cared. But still, Mokuba couldn't risk his brother in a million years. He then knew what he had to do. Mokuba looked down, shading his eyes.  
"So which do you chose? Your time is up."  
"I chose... Niomi..." Mokuba answered, still shading his eyes. He did not want to watch Niomi die, not then, not now. He could hear the bullies laughing in the back round. He then heard a blood curling scream. He saw blood spilling everywhere. A limp body was thrown to the ground.  
"Nice choice twerp, nice doing business with you." They threw Seto at Mokuba. Mokuba just caught him, not even stepping back from the blow. Mokuba still had his eyes shaded. A tear was visible going down his cheek. The bullies were walking away when something stopped them.  
"Hey!" the bullies stopped and turned around. Mokuba had set Seto down against one of the buildings. Mokuba walked over to Carlo.  
"What do you..." instantly Mokuba's hand was around Carlo's neck. Carlo began to gasp for air. Suzuki and the other bullied ran for Mokuba. Mokuba flung Carlo at one of the bullies. He kick 2 in the stomach. Smacked 2 bullies heads together. And soon had knocked out all except for one.  
Suzuki was standing there with shock, and even fear. All his comrades were laying unconscious in Niomi's blood. It almost seemed as if they were dead. Mokuba grabbed Suzuki by the shirt collar and pulled him down so that Suzuki was facing Mokuba straight in the eyes. It was visible to see that the boy had been crying.  
"Wow kid, and all this time I thought you were weak. Hey, maybe you could join us. I mean no hard feelings, right?" Mokuba was loosing his grip a little, but not as much as Suzuki could slip out.  
"Your offer... Suzuki... all my life I have always wanted to find my place in this world. But never seemed to find one... anywhere. And I'm still searching, but I don't think it will be with you, Suzuki, not with your heart and soul. And for that you shall die."  
"Really? How are you going to do that?" Mokuba lifted up his other hand. It held a knife. Mokuba had slipped it out of Suzuki's pocket. Mokuba flipped the knife up and stabbed Suzuki in the neck. Suzuki fell to his knees. His hands turning red, they were being held over his neck. Suzuki fell over gasping for air.  
"Let this be a warning to you, and to all bullies..." was all Mokuba said before flipping Seto onto his back and walking away.  
It had been a few hours later. Seto had woken up in his bed. He found him to be in clean clothes. Seto lifted himself up. He was under the covers of his bed. The room seemed to be cleaner then he had left it before he was capture. Captured. Seto jumped out of bed and ran to Mokuba's room. Mokuba was laying there, staring up at the void ceiling. Tears were rapidly falling down his face.  
Seto entered Mokuba's room. He starting walking towards Mokuba and out a hand to touch Mokuba.  
"Go... please... I am a murderer..." Seto pulled back his hand. Seto knew himself that Mokuba didn't want to be comforted. He just wanted to be left alone. Seto walked backwards out of the room and closed the door. Somehow, Seto knew what had happened and what Mokuba had sacrificed. ************************************************************************ I'm afraid that is the end of this story. I might write a sequel to this, but anyhow. So tell me, was it good enough for ya? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
